Computing systems—such as servers, storage arrays, converged systems, composable systems, etc.—may include processing units that utilize various resources, such as memory, storage devices, accelerators, and the like. In some architectures, the resources may be provided as resource modules which are modular self-contained packages having standardized form-factors and which are physically separate from the processing units. The resource modules may be connected indirectly to the processing units, for example via cabling, a midplane, network devices, or the like.